baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
1983
Champions Major League Baseball *World Series: Baltimore Orioles over Philadelphia Phillies (4-1); Rick Dempsey, MVP *American League Championship Series MVP: Mike Boddicker *National League Championship Series MVP: Gary Matthews *All-Star Game, July 6 at Comiskey Park: American League, 13-3; Fred Lynn, MVP Other champions *Caribbean World Series: Lobos de Arecibo (Puerto Rico) *College World Series: Texas *Japan Series: Seibu Lions over Yomiuri Giants (4-3) *Little League World Series: East Marietta National, Marietta, Georgia Awards and honors *'Most Valuable Player' **Cal Ripken, Jr. (AL) **Dale Murphy (NL) *'Cy Young Award' **LaMarr Hoyt (AL) **John Denny (NL) *'Rookie of the Year' **Ron Kittle (AL) **Darryl Strawberry (NL) *'Manager of the Year Award' **Tony La Russa (AL) **Tommy Lasorda (NL) MLB Statistical Leaders |} Major League Baseball final standings Events *January 12 - Brooks Robinson and Juan Marichal are elected to the Hall of Fame by the Baseball Writers Association of America. Robinson becomes the 14th player to be elected in his first year of eligibility. *July 4 - Left-handed pitcher Dave Righetti throws the Yankees' first no-hitter since Don Larsen's perfect game in the 1956 World Series, handcuffing the Boston Red Sox 4–0 before a holiday crowd of 41,077 at Yankee Stadium. It's the first no-hitter by a Yankee left-handed pitcher since George Mogridge in 1917. *July 6 - In the 50th anniversary All-Star Game at Chicago's Comiskey Park, the American League routs the National League 13–3 for its first win since 1971. The AL breaks the game open with seven runs in the 4th inning, highlighted by Fred Lynn's grand slam — the first ever in an All-Star competition. It is Lynn's 4th All-Star homer, tying him with Ted Williams for the AL record. *July 24 - In the game now known as the Pine Tar Game, George Brett hits an apparent go-ahead 2-run home run off of Goose Gossage in the ninth inning of a game against the New York Yankees at Yankee Stadium. However, Yankees manager Billy Martin challenges that Brett's bat had more than the 18 inches of pine tar allowed, and home plate umpire Tim McClelland upholds Martin's challenge. After being called out and having the home run nullified, Brett goes ballistic and charges out of the dugout after McClelland. The AL president's office later upholds the Kansas City Royals protest, restoring the home run, and the game is completed on August 18, with the Royals winning 5-4. *October 16 - Eddie Murray slams a pair of home runs and Scott McGregor pitches a five-hitter as the Baltimore Orioles beat the Philadelphia Phillies 5–0 and win the 1983 World Series in Game Five. Baltimore catcher Rick Dempsey, who hit .385 with four doubles and a home run, is the Series MVP. Movies *''Tiger Town'' (TV) Births Deaths *January 9 - Stan Spence, 67, four-time All-Star outfielder who played for the Boston Red Sox, Washington Senators and St. Louis Browns *January 26 - Chet Laabs, 70, All-Star outfielder for the St. Louis Browns who hit two home runs in 1944's final game to clinch the Browns' only pennant *February 9 - Jackie Hayes, 76, second baseman for the Washington Senators and Chicago White Sox *April 12 - Carl Morton, 39, pitcher with the Montréal Expos and Atlanta Braves who was the NL Rookie of the Year in 1970 *April 17 - Dutch Leonard, 74, 5-time All-Star pitcher who employed the knuckleball in earning 191 wins over 20 seasons *April 25 - Carlos Paula, 55, first black player in Washington Senators history *July 7 - Vic Wertz, 58, All-Star right fielder and first baseman for five AL teams who had five 100-RBI seasons, but was best remembered for the fly ball caught spectacularly by Willie Mays in the 1954 World Series *August 16 - Earl Averill, 81, Hall of Fame center fielder for the Cleveland Indians who batted .318 lifetime and had five 100-RBI seasons; his line drive off Dizzy Dean's foot in the 1937 All-Star game led to the end of Dean's career *October 18 - Willie Jones, 58, All-Star third baseman for the Phillies who led the NL in fielding five times and in putouts seven times *November 15 - Charlie Grimm, 85, first baseman and manager of the Chicago Cubs who batted .300 five times and led the Cubs to three NL pennants *November 18 - Hilton Smith, 76, pitcher for the Negro Leagues' Kansas City Monarchs who was known for his outstanding curveball